Cherry Bomb
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: An innocent day in the park turns into a disaster.
1. Cherry bombs! Cool!

**Chapter One**

_**1. Cherry bombs! Cool!**_

**Disclaimer: Didn't, don't, and won't own Drake & Josh**

* * *

"It's such a beautiful day. You boys should go take a walk in the park. It'd be good for you to enjoy the sunshine. I know its a little cold, but it will do you good to get outside." Audrey Parker-Nichols said. 

"Sure, mom! I love the park!" Josh said. "Come on, Drake, let's go!"

"Aww, do I have to?" Drake groaned, strumming his guitar lazily.

"Yes. Now, Drake."

"Oh, fine." Drake sighed and jumped from his bed to the floor.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Josh said.

"Yeah. Whatever." He replied.

* * *

"Ohh, this is so much fun!" Drake said sarcastically. 

"It's not that bad Drake." Josh replied.

"Yes it is. I'd much rather be inside playing a little guitar, eating a little food, and instant messaging four girls at once."

"Is that all you can think about? Girls, guitar, and food?"

"Yes."

"Come on, just have fun." Josh said, running his hand along the rail, he zapped Drake.

"Owww! What was that? You shocked me!"

"Oh, just the joys of static electricity." Josh replied, doing it again.

"Stop it!" Drake yelled, zapping Josh back.

"Ohh, let's sit a minute. I'm tired." Drake said. He glared at Josh.

"Fine. But just for a minute. I'm having too much fun shocking you."

Drake and Josh sat down and watched the squirrels search for their buried nuts.

Suddenly Drake's foot hit something.

"Huh – Josh, look!" Drake said, pulling a bag out from under the bench. "It's really heavy."

"What's in it?"

"I don't know – I'll look inside—whoa, there are cherry bombs in here!" Drake whispered excitedly to Josh.

"What? Let me see!" Josh said, taking the bag from Drake.

"Let's take them home! We've got to show dad!" Drake said.


	2. Playing Around

**Chapter Two**

_**2. Playing Around**_

**Disclaimer: I own Drake & Josh! Yay! (Suddenly a bucket of cold water gets thrown onto of me. )**

**Mother: Get up!**

**Me: GRR... for a second there I actually believed I owned Drake & Josh. Now I'm Drake &Josh-less... STILL!**

**Drake: _Of course she doesn't own us! I would never zap you! (In the middle of his sentence he shocks Josh)_**

**Josh: _Oh really?_**

**Drake:_ And I would never be stupid enough tocarry cherry bombs! I'd have you do it!_**

**_(Josh sighs.)_**

**Josh:_ I'm gladto knowyou care about me._**

**Drake:_ What did I say?_**

**_(Megan walks by, shaking her head)_**

**Megan:_ Such a big boob!_**

* * *

"Can you believe we found _cherry bombs_?" Drake asked Josh. 

"I can't! But we did!"

"I know! It's so cool!"

"Yeah it is!"

"I mean, I've never had cherry bombs before! These things are gonna be so much fun!"

"Well, Drake…" Josh began, but Drake didn't listen. He was too preoccupied with the cherry bombs.

They were walking on a bridge on their way home. The bridge had a metal railing, and Drake dragged his hand along it, and then zapped Josh playfully.

"Hey!" Josh said. Drake zapped Josh again. This continued for a few moments until Josh decided to zap his brother back. But, as he was reaching for Drake, his hand slipped and touched the bag full of cherry bombs.

A hissing noise suddenly came from the bag

"Oh my gosh!" Josh yelled, taking the bag from Drake and throwing it as far away as he could. He gasped as the cherry bombs landed ontop of a police car.

Suddenly a huge explosion, followed by a loud **_boom_**, ruined the peace and quiet of the park. People ran screaming, and Josh saw the police car's lights had been blown off.

All of the sudden, Drake was knocked back against the metal railing. His head hit it, and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

_**

* * *

**__**Bwa hahaha… dun, dun, dun, dun….**_


	3. Last rites

**Chapter Three**

_**3. Last rites**_

**Disclaimer: I was serious the last time, and I'm serious now: I do not own Drake & Josh.**

_**A/N: you all are going to hate me after this chapter…**_

****

**_

* * *

_**A cold, dreary wind blew as Audrey, Walter, Megan, Josh, Trevor, Scottie, and many others walked along the brick path. With that many people there should have been laughter and talking, but all was silent. 

"Oh, Megan, don't cry, sweetie. It's okay. You know that he loved you." Audrey wrapped her arms around her daughter's body as she began to tremble violently.

"But… but he was only seventeen. And it was all because of those stupid cherry bombs he found at the park!" She retorted, her voice barely above a whisper.

Josh stood quietly. He felt that Drake's death was his entire fault. He shouldn't have tried to zap Drake back. At least not when he was carrying a bag that had cherry bombs in it. He had been stupid, and this was his entire fault. If he'd just told Drake to leave the cherry bombs where they were, if he'd been the one carrying the bag…

Megan sniffed again.

"Oh, Megs, it will be okay." Josh comforted, hugging his sister.

"I can't believe he's just gone. Just like that." She cried.

Josh watched as the coffin with his brother inside it was placed in the burial place. He had never thought in a million years this would happen. But it had. He could barely stand any of it.

Fighting with all his strength he managed to keep his feelings inside. Why couldn't it have been him instead of Drake? Why did it have to be his only brother?

Once the funeral was over, Josh couldn't bear to stick around any longer and had to go home.

* * *

Josh sat alone in his room that, for once, seemed too big. Oh, how he wished his brother was sitting next to him, even hitting him with pillows. He felt so empty, so lonely. He just wanted Drake back. But that would never happen. He'd be alone the rest of his life. All because of some stupid cherry bombs, Drake was dead… and there was nothing Josh could do to bring him back.

* * *

_**Ha ha ha… I bet you all hate me right now. But before you review and tell me that, please read the next two chapters.**_


	4. A day of judgment

**Chapter Four**

_**4. A day of judgment**_

**A/N: I do not really believe what I am writing. It just popped into my head & I thought it would be funny. **

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Drake & Josh? No!**

**Josh:_ Dude, I'm soooooo glad midnightwriter1898 doesn't own us! She's crazy!_**

**Drake:_ I know, if she got her way, I'd be dead!_**

**Josh:_ Thank goodness we're not in her hands! Even though you're annoying sometimes, actually _most_ of the time, I wouldn't want you to die!_**

**Drake:_ Yeah, neither would I. I mean, what would Nichole, Brittney, Savannah, Esther, Jade, Jasmine, Tori, Lucy, (etc, list goes on forever) do without me?_**

**_(Josh stares blankly at Drake)_**

**Drake:_ What?_**

**_(Megan walks in)_**

**Megan:_ What up, boobs?_**

**Drake & Josh:_ We're talking about that insane person called midnightwriter1898..._**

**Megan:_ Man, I wish she owned you two!_ _I could live in peace!_**

**Drake & Josh:_ HEY!_**

**_(Megan walks out of room laughing)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Drake felt lightheaded. He was surrounded by white, and in the distance he heard harps.

_Where am I? _He wondered. He suddenly saw other people around him.

"What – what, where am I?" He asked.

"Don't you know? You're at Judgment City." An elderly lady replied.

"Judgment City? What's that?"

"It's a city where you go to decide whether you go to Heaven or Hell." Another person replied.

"_What_?" Drake yelped. Now he knew why everywhere he looked, he was surrounded by old people. Thank goodness.

"Okay, Megan, I know you're pranking me. You can stop. I already know it's you. Megan? Josh? Okay, this isn't funny." Drake began to panic when no one responded. "Okay, look, guys you're really scaring me. Are you happy, Megan? Your prank worked." People began to look at him as if he were crazy.

"So, how did you die?" A person asked him.

"What?" Drake yelled. How did he _die_? He wasn't _dead_! Or was he?

* * *

"Drake Parker, welcome to Judgment City. I will be you defender here." A tall man shook Drake's hand. 

"Hi?" Drake said hesitantly. "Could you please explain to me what's going on?"

"You're dead, and you're here at Judgment City to decide whether you have a future in Heaven or Hell."

"Huh?" Drake asked. He, seventeen year-old Drake Parker, was dead? Heck, he thought this only happened to old people.

"So, how do you decide if I go to Heaven or Hell?" he asked after a moment.

"Your judges do."

"Oh… okay… so, how do the judges decide?"

"They look back at your past life and that's how they decide.The prosecuting attorney, Ms. Louis, will present a case against you."

"Wait – my prosecutor's a woman?"

"Yes... why?"

"It's my lucky day. I'll definitely be going to heaven."

"How can you be so sure?"

"My good looks and smooth words will win her over. She won't have the heart to send me to Hell."

"Drake, she's not like that. She's very strict and won't put up with crap."

"Oh, she will," Drake said, putting on his best smile, "from me. Now, let's go meet her."

* * *

Drake wasn't worried the least bit as he followed his defender. He'd win her over. He'd get sent to Heaven and live the rest of his life in luxury. As they entered a room that had a large screen at one end, Drake smiled at the woman who sat on one side of the screen. But when she turned around he shivered. 

"Drake Parker, sit in the chair facing the screen." She commanded. Her features were sharp and her voice was strict, and Drake knew that she wasn't going to fall for him. He quickly sat down.

"Okay. Jeffrey, sit down." The woman motioned to Drake's defender, who moved into the chair on the other side of him.

"First, we are going to look at a scene that takes place when Drake was five years, two hours, and thirteen seconds old, which I will refer to as 5,2,13. Understand, Drake?"

"Umm, yes?" Drake responded. The screen suddenly showed an image of a five-year-old Drake Parker at the local grocery store. Drake had picked up gum off the shelf and put it in his pocket. With that, he quickly ran out, taking the gum with him.

The screen went black again, and the woman turned to look at Drake.

"See? At five years old, this boy stole gum. It shows he is not worthy of going to Heaven."

"Wait! I want to show a scene that takes place at 5, 6, 34!" Jeffrey said. The screen now showed Drake returning the gum and apologizing while handing the cashier money.

"At five years old, this boy had the courage to admit he was wrong and go back and fix his mistake. I think that's proves that he's a fine kid."

"Let me show you 5, 4, 7."

Here his mother was making him return the gum.

"See? His mother made him. He didn't do it on his own."

"But he still did it." Jeffrey said.

"Okay, let's go to 16, 56, 98." Mrs. Louis said, and all of the sudden the screen showed a 16-year-old Drake throwing paper balls at Josh. Josh was yelling, "Stop, Drake, stop!"

"I am now going to show you a series of Drake repeatedly showing disrespect for his brother, which will be followed by images of Drake not being mature enough to show respect for the girls that he dated."

* * *

"Well, Drake, I wish I could have helped you out more, but I can't control the actions of my clients in their previous life. It's rather warm where you're going, but you'll get used to it. If you had worked harder on Earth maybe you wouldn't have to work so hard now. But that was the past. Sorry." Jeffrey said, leading Drake to a door posted "point of no return". Drake struggled to run away, but a force would not allow him. As the door opened, the smell of sulfur filled his nostrils and for the first time in his life, he felt regret. 

"Hello, Drake. I knew I was going to be seeing you soon." A voice came from inside.

"**_Megan_**!" Drake yelled. "_Noooooooooooooooooooo_…"

**_

* * *

_**

**evil laughter... I know you all probably are thinking "I still hate midnightwriter1898", but plz just read the next chapter and then you won't think that way any more...**


	5. I'm alive!

**Chapter Five**

_**5. I'm Alive!**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. But maybe if I strike it rich (with a Gazillion dollars!) I will!**

**Drake: _Let's just say I will make sure midnightwriter1898 does not get the rights to our show. I do not want to visit hell, in a dream or not!_**

**Josh:_ I agree with you, brother._**

**Drake: _From another mother!_**

**A/N: I have an obsession w/ mini conversations for disclaimers. Bet you didn't notice that! lol. **

**_

* * *

_**

"Megan! No!" Drake yelled, moving slightly.

"Oh, Drake, please wake up!" Josh's voice sounded far away. Drake tried to open up his eyes but he couldn't.

"Josh!" he called.

"Drake! Oh my gosh, Drake, please wake up! Come on, open your eyes!"

With lots of effort, Drake managed to open his eyes slightly. He saw Josh standing over him, shaking him.

"Ow, stop, it hurts." He muttered, and the shaking stopped.

"Drake! You're awake!"

"I'm alive! I'm not in Hell?" Drake said excitedly.

"What? Drake, wake up!" Josh shook him again.

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" Drake yelled happily.

"Drake! What are you talking about?"

"I died, but I was just resurrected!" Drake's eyes shot open, and he took in Josh, the park, and the blue sky. He stumbled to his feet and hugged Josh.

"Drake – Drake, you're scaring me. What are you talking about? You were never dead."

"Yes I was! And I went to Judgment City to decide whether I was going to Heaven or Hell! I went to... erm, well, the warmer, fiery one!"

"No body's dead, Drake! You must have had a really bad dream, that's all!"

"More like a nightmare. So, I'm not dead?"

"No! You're crazy, Drake Parker." Josh said, hugging his brother in relief.

"No, you are. Now, let… me… go, I… can't breathe." Drake gasped.

"Sorry." Josh let go of Drake and stepped back. "You really scared me, brother."

"Well, I scared myself, too." Drake laughed in relief. He was just glad his dream wasn't real.

"Come on, let's get you to the doctor, brother." Josh said.

"From another mother." Drake finished, and they both laughed as they started home.

"You won't believe the dream I had! It was so realistic! I had a defender, and my prosecutor had to decide if I was going to Heaven or Hell!"

"Just be glad it wasn't real life," Josh said, "Because, well, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you sure wouldn't be ending up in Heaven."

"Put your hands on your head!" A shout came from behind them. They turned to see two policemen pointing guns at them.

* * *

_**Ha ha, cliffhanger… don't worry, though, I'll update soon. By the way, see, Drake didn't really die! I could never do that! Anyway, enjoy!**_


	6. Under arrest

**Chapter Six**

_**6. Under arrest**_

**Disclaimer: If any of you think I own D&J, please go to the nearest mental hospital aka "wacky shack" **

_

* * *

_

"You are under arrest!" The policemen said.

"What? We haven't done anything wrong!" Drake exclaimed.

"You are being arrested for vandalism, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?"

"Yes, but we didn't mean to do anything. It was an accident. We were just goofing around when the cherry bombs lit accidentally." Josh replied.

"Oh, is that so? Is that how the mailboxes got blown up also?"

"Huh?" Drake said.

"There has been reports of a gang putting cherry bombs in mailboxes, and since you two just blew up our police lights it is evident that we have the perpetrators in custody."

"Are you talking about us?" Josh asked.

"You'll have to come downtown with us. What are your names?"

"Drake Parker."

"Josh Nichols."

"We will notify your parents to meet us at the police station." One of the policemen said. Drake and Josh were put in the police car and driven downtown.

* * *

"Drake! Josh!" Audrey rushed over to the two boys and hugged them. "What are you two doing at the police station?" 

"They are under arrest for attempting to blow up a police car, and destroying private property."

"What?"

"Mom, we haven't done anything! We found cherry bombs at the park and were gonna take them home, but while we were walking they accidentally lit and we threw them, and then they landed ontop of the police car. But that's all. And we weren't aiming for the police car, we just threw them." Josh explained.

"Sorry, boys, but evidence says otherwise." The policeman said.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sorry the chapter's so short, but I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer. _**

**_P.S : DoYouMissYouLittleGirl: See? You were right! lol_**


	7. Blamed but innocent

**Chapter Seven**

_**7. Blamed but innocent**_

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Drake & Josh, you're wrong! WRONG!**

**_

* * *

_**

"But, but… we're innocent!" Drake stuttered as the policemen handcuffed them.

"Not according to our facts." They said, leading Drake and Josh to a cell. "You should have thought before you blew up that police car's lights and ruined private property."

"But we didn't!" Drake exclaimed as the door was shut. He put his hands on the bars. "Please don't keep us in here!" he yelled after them.

"Don't worry, we'll clear this up. By the way, what happened after the police car lights got blown up?" Walter asked.

"Well, I don't know, because Drake hit his head and passed out. By the time I'd gotten him awake, the commotion was over."

"What? Drake, are you okay, my poor baby?" Audrey gasped, running to the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom." Drake replied.

"I still want you getting checked out. We've got to get you to the doctors. I'll go talk to the police."

"Really, Mom, I'm fine!" Drake called after her as she hurried away.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ms. Parker, but I cannot let your sons out of jail. They have committed several crimes and it would be unwise of me to let them free." 

"They haven't done anything! Please, my son hit his head and got knocked out and I want him checked out by a doctor, _now _or you'll be hearing from my lawyer." Audrey demanded, stepping towards the police officer. Audrey wasn't about to step down.

"Ms. Parker, I can't –"

"Look, sir, if you say you can't one more time…"

"Audrey." Walter warned, and Audrey took a deep breath and stepped back.

"I want my son checked out by a doctor." She finished.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but –"

"Sir, I don't want to hear another, sorry or but, or anything else like it come out of our mouth again. Now, my son will get checked out by a doctor _now_." Audrey glared at the officer.

"Honey, I'm sure Drake's fine." Walter put his arms on his wife's, trying to reassure her.

"What if he isn't? I want him inspected by a doctor now."

"Ma'am, please just sit down and wait for –"

"I will not wait!" Audrey nearly shouted.

"Please control yourself…"

"Not until my son gets checked out!" She retorted.

"We have a doctor on the site, ma'am, if after you'll just sit down and be quiet—"

"_You have a doctor here and you didn't tell me_?" Audrey barely managed to control her temper.

"Look, I'll have your son inspected, but only if you'll wait here."

"I will not wait here. I am going with my son, and that is final!" Audrey took a deep breath.  
"Fine! But if you don't calm down you'll be in the cell next to him." The police officer left the waiting room to summon the doctor, and Audrey sat down.

* * *

"Which one of you is Drake Parker?" The doctor asked. 

"I am." Drake stepped forwards.

"Your mother wants you checked over. She claims you hit your head."

"I did. But I'm fine now."

"Well, we're still going to check you out because from what I heard, she was making a big scene in the waiting room."

"We were going to take him to the doctor before we got arrested." Josh said as Drake was led off to be examined.

**_

* * *

_****_Don't worry, I'll update soon. Now that I know where my story's going, I'll just post a new chapter every day until its done! I've figured out there's going to be two more chapters, and then... well, it's over! I'm excited becasue this is my longest story yet! And it has more action in it than most of my other ones... anyway, please read & review. _**

I want togive a specialthanks toDoYouMissYourLittleGirl and wordsofjade for reading my story and reviewing! Thank you so much!


	8. The judge

**Chapter Eight**

_**8. The judge**_

**Disclaimer: Don't & won't own D&J.**

**_

* * *

_**

The doctor checked Drake's head and didn't find anything wrong, which was a relief to Audrey. Now she could sit without worrying about Drake. Actually, she ended up pacing the length of the office.

"Please, officer, Drake and Josh never blew up anybody's mailboxes."

"Yeah, their not smart enough." Megan added.

"Evidence says otherwise. They are scheduled to go before the judge in three hours."

"But sir…"

* * *

The cell door opened, and the police handcuffed Drake and Josh. 

"Where are we going?" Drake asked.

"Before a judge. Your defense attorney and prosecutor are waiting for you."

"Oh." Was all Drake said.

They were led into a room to stand before the judge. Their hearts were pounding. They were unable to breathe well. They'd never been in such a situation before.

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Nichols, please sit here until you are called up." A woman said, pointing to some seats in the first row. Drake and Josh's handcuffs were removed, and the boys sat down.

* * *

"Wait! Before you declare Drake and Josh guilty, I have a video to show you. It arrived at my office a few hours ago." Drake and Josh's defense attorney stood up. 

"Okay, you have permission to show the video." The judge, sounding bored, replied. The defense played the video. Drake and Josh's eyes widened. The video showed them leaving the house (and what time it was then) and going to the park.

"Huh?" Both Drake and Josh muttered as they watched the video. It showed everything they did at the park, including zapping one another and the bag igniting on its own. It also showed others they came across in the park. It was a basic video of every event that occurred, leading up to their arrest.

"Its times like these I'm glad I put mini-cameras on them." Megan whispered to herself.

"Megan." The two brothers murmured to themselves, both of them realizing it at the same time.

The defense rewound the video to a point which showed three teenagers running by, pushing a bag under a bench. Drake and Josh looked at each other and realized that these people were the _real _culprits. At least now there was proof that they hadn't done any of the things they were being accused of.

"For once, Megan's spying has come in handy. Man, I can't believe she's actually helping us!" Drake whispered to Josh. Josh nodded.

"Thank goodness she is. Maybe she actually likes us." He said.

"What a dumb boob. I'm only doing this because if their in jail, I can't prank them, and then my life would have no point." Megan laughed to herself, being careful that Audrey and Walter didn't hear her.

"What did you say, honey?"

"Oh, just that I'm glad Drake and Josh are getting out of jail. I would miss them if they had to spend their life in prison." She smiled at Audrey and hugged her sweetly, inwardly laughing.

**_

* * *

_**

**_One more chapter... and then my devious long story is over! sniff Anyway plz review!_**


	9. Finally free!

**Chapter Nine**

_**9. Finally free!**_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Drake & Josh, I wouldn't be on fanfiction. **

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Okay, boys, well I guess that proves that you're innocent. Sorry about all the trouble." An officer shook hands with Drake and Josh.

"That's okay." Josh replied. Drake ran to Megan, picked her up, and kissed her.

"Yuck! What in the world are you doing! Get your boobish hands off of me!" She shrieked, pushing Drake away.

"I can't believe you helped us!"

"Don't get used to it." Megan whispered to Drake.

"I already did."

"Sometimes, you're so boobish I can't stand you." She hissed. Drake laughed and picked her up again.

"_Put me down this instant_!" She yelled.

"Drake, don't bug your sister."

"What? Mom!" Drake's mouth dropped open.

"I don't think I'm ever going to insist you ever go to the park again!" Audrey said.

"Thank goodness! I'd rather watch TV any day!"

"Aww, it wasn't that bad." Josh said. "It was a pretty day." Everyone looked at Josh as if he were crazy.

"What?" Josh asked.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Actually, I'm not done posting my story! Yippe! I decided to add another chapter an 'alternative ending'! _**


	10. The alternative ending

**Chapter Ten**

_**10. The alternative ending **_

**Disclaimer: If I owned D&J, I'd have to have, like, a BAZILLION dollars, which I do not have, so I obviously do not own the show! **

**_A/N: This is the alternative ending to chapter 5. It plays back what happened in the beginning of the chapter. _**

* * *

"You are under arrest!" The policemen said. 

"What? We haven't done anything wrong!" Drake exclaimed.

"You are being arrested for vandalism; you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?"

"Yes, but we mean to do anything. It was an accident. We were just goofing around when the cherry bombs lit accidentally." Josh replied.

"Oh, is that so? Is that how the mailboxes got blown up also?"

"Huh?" Drake said.

"There have been reports of a gang putting cherry bombs in mailboxes, and since you two just blew up our police lights it is evident that we have the perpetrators in custody."

"Are you talking about _us_?" Josh asked.

"You'll have to come downtown with us. What are your names?"

"Drake Parker."

"Josh Nichols."

"We will notify your parents to meet us at the police station." One of the policemen said. Drake and Josh were put in the police car.

"Please! We didn't do anything on purpose!" Josh said.

Suddenly, Josh saw a group of three teenagers outside of the police car running towards them.

"Watch out!" He yelled as one of the teens threw cherry bombs at the car. The bombs blew up, the police carswerved and hit a truck, and everything went black.

* * *

Drake and Josh were surrounded by white, and in the distance they heard harps. 

"Oh no." Drake mumbled.

"Drake," Josh asked, looking around, "where are we?"

"Welcome back, Drake Parker. I didn't expect to see you again so soon." A voice said.

"What is this place?" Josh asked.

"I'll let your brother fill in the details. But you are in…"

"Judgment City." Drake sighed.

* * *

**_Looking ahead 1 week into future:_**

* * *

Josh sat on a couch with Oprah, eating ice cream with hot fudge. 

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you. I mean, I've had a crush on you since 5th grade..."

Meanwhile, Drake was rubbing Megan's feet while she yelled at him for doing it wrong.

"Dumb boob!" She muttered, throwing a lump of coal at him.

"Oww! Megan!" Drake yelped.

"Just finish up, boob. And this time do it _right_ or else I will prod you with my pitchfork." She replied.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bwa hahaha… I couldn't resist it! Just too tempting to pass up. Lol. Hope you enjoyed reading my story & all. Plz review! I'm begging you, review! Lol. Anyway, special thanks to DoYouMissYourLittleGirl and wordsofjade for all the reviews. Thank you guys so much! It means a lot to me! _**

**_I really wish this story wasn't over, but at least now I can focus on my other two stories (I haven't posted them yet, but I will). I'm just kind of stumped. I have no clue whatsoever to write. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! Plz tell me! _**


End file.
